Monkey in the Middle
by robsad79
Summary: Takes place before BDM. What happens when someone comes into the lives of our crew that effects both Simon and Kaylee?
1. Chapter 1

_This all belongs to Joss, not me......_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Kaylee needed energy so she found herself in the kitchen. She promised Mal she would have everything ready for take off in a few days and she was already a day behind thanks to Simon.

Of course she didn't mind being interrupted by Simon; she would take whatever she could get. She felt that the two were really starting to connect but than Jubal Early happened. Simon distanced himself from

Kaylee and the crew. He was spending all his time with River.

Kaylee was going to stay with Serenity when Simon asked her if she could watch River while the rest of the crew did their job. She gladly accepted to help. Kaylee missed Simon and she tried her best to hide it

from River. All Kaylee needed was for River to read her mind or whatever she could do and tell Simon. The day the two hung out, Kaylee did her best. From what she could tell she did a good job. If Kaylee only

knew how well River hid it. River could read deep inside a person's mind, no matter how far deep in their mind that thought was.

River wanted to see Kaylee happy. She loved Kaylee as if they were sisters and hated to see her hurt. River felt guilty. Simon loved Kaylee just as much as Kaylee loved Simon. River wanted to see the two

together and was going to try her best to get the two together.

Kaylee was sitting at the table when Simon walked in. Kaylee was so into her thoughts she didn't hear Simon.

"Go se." Kaylee exclaimed as she spilled her drink.

"I am so sorry Kaylee. Let me help you clean that up."

"Sheh-sheh"

Simon and Kaylee just stared at each other for a minute when Wash came in.

"Oops, sorry you two didn't mean to interrupt," Wash said winking at the two.

"You're not," Simon said.

"Kaylee I'm glad I found you. I could really use your help on the bridge.

"I'm coming," Kaylee said with disappointment in her voice.

Wash and Kaylee walked off as Simon watched them leave. Simon really wanted to talk to Kaylee and thank her again. He would just have to do it in the morning.

"Go see": crap

"Sheh-sheh": Thank You

****

Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt to writing a fanfiction story. Not sure if I can do the characters justice, so thought I would give it a shot..........


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, show, etc. It's all Joss......Feel free to review! =)

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Kaylee woke up the next day ready to get her butt in gear. She was going to get her errand done and come back to Serenity to finish repairs. Mal was giving her a deadline now. Everything had to be done

tonight. Kaylee knew Mal was up to something. Serenity and her crew were meeting Badger. This could only be trouble. Whatever the reason, Kaylee would be there for her Captain.

Kaylee and Wash were about to head to the junkyard when Zoe stopped them.

"Cap'n needs you honey," Zoe said.

Wash looked at her, "who me?"

Kaylee laughed, "of course, who else?"

"For all I know Zoe could be talking to you.'

"Last time I checked, Zoe doesn't call me honey."

Zoe quickly stopped the two. Wash replied back, "I need to help Kaylee."

"I can do that."

All three had a surprise look on their face. Simon was standing there.

"Is that wise?" Wash asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Wash took Kaylee's list out of her and. "Do you know any of these items?"

Apparently not, as Simon's face went to confusion.

"Kaylee can help him," Zoe said.

Zoe took Wash by the hand and the two went back into Serenity.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am," Simon said smiling.

"Shiny."

"I just need to make sure River will be okay."

"Of course," Kaylee replied. Kaylee wondered who was going to watch River. Inara and Book were both gone. Kaylee laughed to herself wondering if Simon knew that left Jayne if the rest of the crew was busy.

Five minutes later, River and Simon were both coming out of Serenity.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought River could help us."

"Not at all," Kaylee hid her disappointment.

"I told Simon I could stay but he said no."

"That's okay, we'll have fun."

River smiled in return.

Simon liked seeing Kaylee with River. River needed a friend. Simon was sure that River was sick of him. It was for her protection though. He had to keep her safe.

Kaylee, River, and Simon decided to explore the town for a bit. They were walking outside of a shop when Kaylee ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I sure am clumsy."

"That's okay. I should have been paying attention." The guy smiled at Kaylee. Kaylee being her cheerful self smiled back.

"The name is Marcus."

"I'm Kaylee."

River interrupted the two. "Are you coming Kaylee?"

"Sure am."

"What's taking so long?" Simon asked joining the group.

"Sorry I'm coming," Kaylee said.

Before the three could set off, Marcus stopped them.

"Simon Tam is that you?"

The sun was glaring on the guy, but Simon recognized him.

"Marcus? How are you?"

"Good. I heard about you."

Simon's first instinct was to grab River and run. But he stayed.

"Oh?"

"I heard that you got yourself in trouble with the Alliance. Don't you think that wasn't a smart thing to do?"

"Well we better get going."

"Where are you staying?'

"Not too far from here."

It Marcus all of a sudden who River was, "so this is your sister?"

Simon tried to stick River behind him and grab her hand but she wouldn't allow it.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Marcus; your brother and I studied together.

"That's nice."

River didn't trust Marcus one bit. She got a bad feeling from him. She also had trouble reading his mind.

"Where are you off to? I would love to catch up."

Kaylee almost forgot about the junkyard. "Ah guys, I need to do my errand real quick. It ain't going to take long. You guys go ahead."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I can help with your errand and we catch up Simon," Marcus said.

Kaylee, who was clueless about Marcus, thought he was a sweet guy. Judging by his clothing though, he looked proper as Simon. Going to the junkyard wouldn't be a good idea.

"Nah, you don't have to."

"I don't mind, where are we going?"

Marcus joined Kaylee leaving River and Simon to walk behind them. Both River and Simon were not too happy to see what was ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Marcus gladly helped Kaylee with her list. Kaylee was amazed that Marcus knew everything on the list. Kaylee definitely enjoyed Marcus's company. When they completed the errand, Simon told Marcus they had to leave and promised to keep in touch. Marcus insisted on visiting this Serenity that Kaylee was talking about. River just stood there the whole time trying to read Marcus. She couldn't understand why she couldn't read him. She could read every person's mind.

Marcus walked Kaylee back to Serenity. Mal, Zoe, and Wash were outside.

"Hi Cap'n, this is Marcus."

'Hi Marcus, excuse me for a minute."

Mal pulled Kaylee aside. "Mei-mei, what are you doing?"

"He's a friend of Simon's and wanted to see Serenity."

"I know you love to show off Serenity, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I agree," River said coming up to the two.

"Cap'n?"

"Yes Mei-mei?"

"Please, it won't take long I promise."

Mal couldn't say no to Kaylee. Mal also knew Kaylee may be all sunshine, but you didn't mess with her when she got mad. "Fine, twenty minutes."

Kaylee hugged Mal and back to where Marcus and Simon were standing.

"Shall we?" Kaylee asked.

"We shall," Marcus said taking Kaylee's arm.

Mal approached Simon. "You look upset there Doc."  
"Why would I be upset?"

Mal smiled. "Gee, I don't know."

Simon rolled his eyes at Mal. "Look, while you were talking to Kaylee, Marcus offered me a big sum of money so he could travel with us to the next planet."

"Is he trying to get away from someone?"

"I didn't ask."

When Simon told him the amount of money, Mal was on board for having another passenger.

River came up to Simon who was staring at Marcus and Kaylee.

"This isn't good," River said.

"I know," Simon says in return. He left River standing there to catch up to Kaylee and Marcus.

River was going to keep her eye on Marcus. She was going to figure out how to read his mind. In the meantime she was going to have to keep Kaylee away from Marcus. She could tell he was up to something and had a feeling it would involve Kaylee.

Serenity finally set off to see Badger. Everyone was eating dinner except Kaylee. There was still work to be done. She would just have to grab something later.

As she was working, she dropped the wrench from her hand under the engine. It was place just right, she had to stretch to get it.

"Hi."

Kaylee jumped out of her skin and swung her arm hitting the engine and cutting her wrist on something sharp.

"Go-se!"

"Oh wow, you're bleeding."

Kaylee looked up at Marcus. "No problem, I can get something for it."

Marcus helped Kaylee up.

"Sheh-sheh, Marcus."

The two went to where everyone was eating dinner.

"Simon, can I borrow you for a second?"

Simon rushed out of his chair when he saw her wrist. The two went straight towards the infirmary.  
"That is nasty," Wash said as they walked by him.

"I should go make sure she is okay," Marcus said.  
River stopped him. "Nah, she will be fine. Simon is a great doctor."

It was clear that River wasn't going to let Marcus leave so he sat himself back down at the table. He could sense River stare at him the rest of the evening.

Simon wrapped a bandage around Kaylee's wrist. Kaylee got chills when Simon touched her skin.

"Sheh-sheh, Simon"

"Not a problem," Simon said smiling at Kaylee. "Can I ask? How did this happen?"

Kaylee told him about Marcus making her jump. "So really it was no big deal."

Simon gave Kaylee a concern look. "Still, he shouldn't have done that."

"No harm done. It was just a scratch. Besides I have you to fix me up," Kaylee said wishing she could that back when she opened her mouth.

Simon laughed. "I'll talk to Marcus and make sure that he doesn't do that again."

Mal interrupted the two.

"How's your wrist mei-mei?"

Kaylee replied, "Good now."

"Well take the rest of the night and rest."

"Cap'n I don't have time. I ain't going to be ready," Kaylee exclaimed.

"Mei-mei," Mal replied crossing his arms and giving her a stern look.

Simon chimed in. "Captain is right Kaylee."

Kaylee frowned. "I guess I can get up early in the morning."

"That's my girl," Mal replied patting her shoulder.

Kaylee got up and Simon decided to walk her back to her bunk. Mal rolled his eyes at the two. He also didn't like seeing the two together.

Kaylee was making herself coffee the following morning when Marcus came in.

"Good morning, Kaylee."

"Hi Marcus," said Kaylee giving him one of her famous smiles.

"I see I didn't scare you this time."

"Nope," Kaylee smiled at Marcus again. "So what are you doing up so early this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," Marcus took the coffee mug from Kaylee when she handed it to him, "Sheh-sheh."

"Hope you don't mind that I made it really strong."

Marcus took a sip, "I like it strong."

"Good."

Simon and River came in as Marcus and Kaylee were laughing with each other.

"What's so funny?" River asked reaching for the coffee.

"Marcus here was telling me some funny stories of your brother."

"Don't believe him, none of them are true," Simon said sitting next to Kaylee.

"Nah, they are great stories."

Simon was afraid to know what Marcus was telling Kaylee.

Kaylee stood up, "Well I'm gonna let you two catch up. It's time to get back to work."

Simon watched Kaylee leave and then turn to Marcus. "Why are you here?"

"I have business to attend to."

"Whatever it is, leave Kaylee out of it."

"I'm just making friends."

Before Simon could comment back, Jayne walked in. "Ooh coffee."

"Leave some for the rest of us," Wash said coming behind Zoe.

Marcus watched the crew. He could see River yet again watching him. Marcus thought to himself, "Try and read me all you want freak. Alliance trained me to block mind readers like you."

"go-se!" crap

"Sheh-sheh" thanks

"mei-mei" little sister


	4. Chapter 4

While some of the crew was working on a job for Badger, Wash and Kaylee were working on their own project.

"Do you think this will work?" Kaylee asked.

"It better, Mal is counting on it."

Marcus walked in on the two. "What are you two working on?"

"Nothing," both said pretty quickly. They hid as much as they could from Marcus.

Marcus quickly picked up an object. "It looks like an old fashion watch."

Wash took it from his hand. "Hmm, that's very interesting."

"What's up Marcus?" Kaylee asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go for a walk."

"Um," Kaylee looked at Wash.

Wash took a tool from Kaylee. "Go ahead. I need to check some stuff on the bridge."

"Sheh-sheh Wash."

Marcus smiled and the two set off.

"Why do you have to be so careless? Simon asked Jayne.

"Not my fault, he pulled the gun first."

"I swear you are just a," River stopped Simon before he could finish.

"Bizui please everyone."

"What is it mei-mei?"

"Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Mal and Jayne rolled their eyes.

"Where's Kaylee?" River asked.

"With Wash," Zoe replied.

'I don't feel her."

"What's going on?" Wash asked coming down the stairs.

River ran to Wash, "Kaylee?"

"Marcus and Kaylee went for a walk an hour ago. I'm sure they will be back soon."

River couldn't relax until she saw Kaylee walk back into Serenity. Once Kaylee came in, River jumped up startling Simon who was starting to fall asleep next to her. Personally he was also worried about Kaylee,

but claimed he was keeping River company.

Marcus was getting bored by the crew so when everyone was busy doing whatever, he decided to explore Serenity. He had to figure out the best escape routes. He figured he could get Kaylee to help him out

with that.

Marcus felt bad for getting Kaylee involved, but Marcus would do whatever he had to do. Kaylee was also starting to grow on Marcus. She was definitely different from the normal girls he dates, but he was up for

a challenge. He could easily get Kaylee to fall in love with him usually with the new mind tricks the Alliance taught him. He saw the connection Simon had with her though. He was going to have to find a way to get

those two apart.

Kidnapping River was going to be a challenge with this boat. Marcus came across the shuttles and he thought to himself that he could use the second one. But how, he had no clue.

Marcus was about to enter the second shuttle when River came up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't come up on someone like that River."

"What's your story?"

River started to corner Marcus where he couldn't move anymore. "I don't have one. I'm just a normal guy looking to travel."

"I don't believe you." River crossed her arms and focused as hard as she could on Marcus.

"Well that's my story."

River backed away, "just know I'm keeping my eye on you."

"I'll remember that." Marcus rolled his eyes and headed back to his room.

"Kaylee I was thinking maybe you and I could do a picnic tomorrow. What do you say?"

Kaylee looked up at Simon who was sitting against the couch's arm rest with her legs on Simon's lap. Kaylee loved it when they did this although it had stopped after Jubal Early's visit.

"I think that would be a great idea Simon. But I promised Cap'n I help him with Badger tomorrow."

Simon face turned to disappointment. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Aww, are you worried?"

Simon blushed and looked away. "It's just, I don't know. I guess I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ain't that sweet, I'll be fine. I'll be in the background working on stuff if that makes you feel better."

"Kinda." Simon smiled at Kaylee.

Marcus came across Simon and Kaylee as he made it back to his room. Marcus wanted to gag at the two of them. When he overheard Kaylee talk to Simon about some project going on tomorrow, he came up with

a plan. Now the question remains. Will it work? While Marcus was watching the two, Mal came up to Marcus.

"Is everything okay son?"

"Yeah, fine. Just didn't want to walk by the two lovebirds over there and ruin their moment."

"Moment, what moment are they having?" Mal looked over at Simon and Kaylee. Oh, this was so not happening. "Excuse me Marcus."

Marcus smiled and went to his room.

"Kaylee, Simon; what are you two doing?"

Simon got up really fast. "Hi Mal. We were just talking."

Kaylee was having déjà vu. "What's up Cap'n?"

"I really think you should be getting some rest for tomorrow and start setting things up. And you." Mal turned to Simon. "Don't you have doctor things to do?"

"Unless someone is injured, I don't think so."

"Well, let's call it a night people. Kaylee let's go."

Kaylee frowned. She loved her captain, but this being a big brother to her was starting to drive her crazy. Everytime she would get close to Simon, Mal got in the way. Kaylee was going to have a chat with Mal, to

stop what he was doing.

Simon noticed River wasn't in her room and was about to look for her when he came across Marcus. "Hello Simon."

"I thought you went to bed."

"I couldn't sleep, so I walked around Serenity for awhile. Kaylee is right. This boat is magnificent. I was hoping to find her though to join me."

"Well she was busy."

"So are you two an item or not?"

"We are just really good friends."

"Good, I can make my move."

Simon wanted to punch Marcus all of a sudden. "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry?"

"She is never going to date you."

"We'll see about that." Marcus left Simon standing there and went into his room. Tomorrow he would start his plan.

Sheh-sheh: Thanks

Bizui: Shut up


	5. Chapter 5

Today was going to be a great day. Kaylee woke up with a huge smile on her face. It was all planned out. She would help Mal in the morning and than she would hurry back to Serenity for a picnic with Simon.

Kaylee had talked to Mal last night before going to bed to see if it was okay. She wouldn't let him sleep until she knew Mal was okay if she had the picnic with Simon. She could see the look on his face and was ready to argue. To Kaylee's surprise Mal agreed and he said it was alright. They could only do it if the job was finished.

Kaylee sat up in her bed and eyed two of the outfits she had planned. There was the pink dress Simon saw her in before and there was a pretty green one next to it. Inara gave it to her as a gift. She would just have to think about it.

Everyone was meeting for breakfast. When River walked past Kaylee, River whispered, "the green one."

Kaylee turned to River. "Really; you think so?"

"Yes." River gave Kaylee a pat on the shoulder.

Simon looked at Kaylee confused after watching her with River. She blushed and said nothing.

"Good morning crew."

Kaylee looked up to see Mal. "I'm ready Cap'n. I just need to grab my stuff from the engine room."

Simon watched Kaylee leave. Once she was a safe distance he turned to Mal. "Be careful with her."

Mal stopped drinking his coffee. Simon stood up. "I mean it Mal."

Five hours later, Zoe, Kaylee, Jayne, and Mal came back to Serenity. All four of them were covered in mud along with minor battle wounds. Simon was ready for them. It was starting to become a habit whenever they did a job. For once couldn't they come back unharmed? River was by Simon's side ready to help.

Kaylee had a minor cut so she didn't need to make a trip to the infirmary. Simon was sad to see her leave the group. It didn't matter anyways; he was looking forward to their picnic. Simon started to fix up Mal. Mal flinched as Simon tightened the bandage around his arm.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry."

"So you and Kaylee are going for a picnic?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"If you –"

"Don't worry about us."

Before Mal could say anything else, Simon finished him up and sent him on his way. Now he could get ready for the picnic. Simon didn't know why he was nervous. He and Kaylee were friends after all.

Like Kaylee promised, she waited for Simon by the tree sitting close to Serenity. She made her share for the picnic. She couldn't wait to see what he came up with. He said he would bring the desert.

Kaylee was starting to wonder what time it was. She had been waiting at least a half hour. The only reason Kaylee could think why he was late was because he was stuck in the infirmary. Maybe it was River? Kaylee knew it was too good to be true. There was always something coming between her and Simon.

Kaylee heard something. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the outside. Yes, here Simon comes. Kaylee got a huge smile on her face. The smile turned into a frown a second later. It was only Marcus coming out. Kaylee quickly removed her frown and smiled at Marcus. Marcus returned with a smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Marcus eyed the basket sitting next to Kaylee. Kaylee told Marcus about the evening Simon and her had planned.

Marcus lifted the basket. "You and I'll go."

Kaylee hesitated. "Hmm I was going to see what was keeping Simon."

"I saw him with River. It looked like they were eating lunch."

"Oh," Kaylee shrugged. "I guess you and I can go."

"Great." Marcus and Kaylee were on their way.

Where was he? River couldn't find Simon. Something was wrong. Marcus and Kaylee were missing. The problem was she could sense Simon onboard. Everyone assumed Kaylee and Simon were out enjoying their picnic. River finally found Simon. He was trying to get up from the floor.

River ran over to Simon. "Are you okay?"  
Simon rubbed his forehead. "What the hell happened?"

"I would ask you the same thing." River helped Simon up and sat him down at the table.  
"All I remember was getting ready to meet Kaylee. Oh god, Kaylee; where is she?"

River tried to figure out how to tell him. "I don't know. I can't sense her. She has to be far from Serenity."

Simon stood up too fast and had to catch himself with the table. "Well I'm sure she will be back. Kaylee would never go far from Serenity without telling anyone." River knew he was telling himself that more than her.

River and Simon practically ran into Mal and Wash as they came through the door.

"Back so soon? I thought Kaylee would have kept you longer." Wash gave Simon a wink.

River told Mal and Wash everything.

"Kaylee should have come looking for me." Simon looked past Mal and Wash, hoping she would be close behind them.

Mal crossed his arms. "I still want to know how you ended up on the floor."

"I think something hit me."

Wash looked towards where Simon had been on the floor. "Who would hit you?"

"Hit who?" Everyone looked at Jayne as he walked in. "What?"

Kaylee let out a yawn. Did the day finish already? She couldn't even recall falling asleep. In fact, she was not lying in her bed. It felt like grass. Kaylee opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was chatting with Marcus. "This ain't right." Kaylee said aloud, hoping someone would answer. "Marcus?"

Kaylee had no clue where she was. She didn't recognize the area at all. There were trees everywhere and it looked like a building was maybe fifty feet away. Marcus and Kaylee had been sitting near a creek with open field. In fact, they were close to Serenity.

"Hello Kaylee."

Kaylee turned and saw Dobson. Kaylee panicked and turn to run. But it was no use.

"You're not going anywhere Kaylee," Marcus said.

The last thing Kaylee saw, was Marcus's face.


	6. Chapter 6

The crew looked for Kaylee and Marcus but had no luck. Night came, and Simon was getting worried. Something was definitely wrong. Kaylee always let someone from the crew know she was going to be late. Simon looked in on River before going back out.

He found her sitting on her bed. Her fingers were on her head with her eyes closed. Simon knew this look. She was trying to concentrate. She didn't stop when Simon sat on the bed with her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Simon look for her, I need to stay focused."

"Well I don't want you hurting yourself."

"She is out there Simon, I can feel that she is still alive but I can't locate her. It's like Marcus has some special power to block her from my mind."

"You might be right kid."

Simon and River turned to see Mal standing in the doorway. He walked over and handed Simon a pad. Simon took it and looked at the screen. There was information about Marcus.

"This can't be? He never showed signs of having any type of special ability. Sure the guy was smart, but any sort of power?"

"The Alliance was keeping a secret. They were using him as a mole to find others."

River looked over Simon's shoulder at the screen. "What does he have?"

"He can read thoughts like you, but he can block mind readers from reading other people's thoughts."

Simon didn't understand why Marcus would want Kaylee. River took Simon's hand. "It's my fault. He's using Kaylee as bait. The Alliance wants me and they will do anything."

Simon couldn't say anything. He was always worried about River, but he never thought to worry about Kaylee.

"We'll find her Simon. Kaylee is our Mei-mei on this ship. No one hurts our Kaylee."

Simon still didn't feel reassured by Mal.

Kaylee's head was throbbing. Where the heck was she? She appeared to be in a small room with no windows. She had been lying on a cold floor. Kaylee stretched out her legs. There was something on her ankle. She went to grab it, but her hands were tied together. She moved her leg to see her ankle had a chain around it.

There was movement coming from outside the hallway. The door to the room opened. In came Marcus. When Kaylee realized what happened before being in this room, Kaylee backed into the corner. Marcus was supposed to be a nice guy, why was he doing this?

"I had to Kaylee. I need to get to River and Simon. You were my only choice."

"Why can't you people leave them alone? They ain't doing anything wrong."

Marcus walked over to Kaylee. She couldn't move. He had her cornered, there was no escape. She had her arms as far back as possible. He grabbed her arms and started to untie the rope.  
"Here I can at least do this." He leaned into her and kissed her forehead. She went to hit him but he got her arm first. He got up and brought back a glass. He tried to hand it to Kaylee but she refused.  
"You have to drink Kaylee. I'll force you if you don't"

Kaylee took the water and swallowed it. It tasted funny to her. This wasn't water.

"It's water Kaylee; I just added something to it."

Kaylee started to feel dizzy. She fell into Marcus's arms. Marcus took off the chain and took her to the other room.

Four hours later, the crew was sitting at the table in the dining hall trying to come up with a plan. It wasn't easy. Without knowing where Kaylee might be, the crew was lost. Simon knew she couldn't be far. Marcus wanted River and him. Marcus wouldn't just leave and go far with Kaylee. He had her nearby he could feel it. He might not have special power like River, but he could sense her.

He noticed River watching him. She was probably reading his mind.

"You can feel her, I know."

"How is that possible?"

"You two have a special bond. I bet she can sense you." Simon hoped she was right.

"Will you two focus?" Mal had his arms crossed and Simon glared at Mal.  
"I'm sorry, but I need to find Kaylee. This is my fault. She wouldn't be in this mess –"

"You got that right!" Jayne got up from his chair knocking it over.

A shouting match started with Simon, Jayne, and Mal. The rest of the crew tried to stop them. Nothing was working. Finally Wash was able to get through. After being torn apart by force, the three guys looked at Wash.

"Will you three just get along for five freaking minutes? Kaylee is out there and probably scared out of her mind."

The three of them sat down. They wanted to each give a say but didn't when they were taken back with Wash. Here was their funny comic friend getting all serious.

"We need to come up with a plan. If we can just find Marcus, we can go from there. If he can really read people's mind or block, we have to be a step ahead of him."

"How are we going to do that?"

Wash looked at Simon. "I have no clue."

The group separated to think of a plan. Simon was on the bridge with Wash. Both were sitting down and looking out the window. Simon while thinking picked up a piece of leather. He was playing with it with his hands when he noticed Wash watching him.

"What?"

"That's it?"

Simon was confused. What the heck was Wash talking about?  
"The watch you are holding."

Simon looked down at the old watch. "What about it?"

"Kaylee should still have hers on." Now Simon was really confused. Wash went into detail about how he and Kaylee were working on these watches to keep track of the crew. Not only would they track a crewmember, it would be a communication device.

Simon sat up in his seat. "That's great!" Simon saw a frown on Wash's face. "But let me guess, you don't know if it will work yet." Simon sat the watch back down where he found it.

Wash nodded just as a red light started blinking on the watch.

Two miles away, Kaylee herself remembered the watch. She hoped they were getting the signal on the test watch. The watch might be her only hope.

Mei-mei: little sister


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee managed to get the watch to come back on. It was a miracle she did it when her wrists were bound together behind her. The ropes were loose enough she could reach her finger to hit the button on the side of the watch. She flinched when it beeped out loud. Luckily Dobson and Marcus weren't paying any attention to her.

She tried to listen to what they were saying.

"And what are you going to do next?" Marcus asked Dobson.

"Once I know River is on her way, you and Kaylee can leave."

"How do you know it will be River and not Simon?"

"I just do."

Kaylee hoped Dobson was wrong. It's not like she didn't want Simon to be her knight in shining armor. She didn't want anything to happen to him or even River. If Mal was smart he wouldn't let the two join in her rescue.

Dobson and Marcus stopped talking and walked over to Kaylee. She became stiff in her chair when Marcus ran his hand over her head. She ducked her head from his hand.

"Aww sweetie, what's wrong?" Marcus tried to pet her head again.

"I ain't your sweetie."

She felt his hands tighten around her shoulders. The fingers were tightly going into her skin.

"Now don't be shy."

Kaylee gulped as Marcus put his head on top of hers and his hands came around her neck.

River was standing on the bridge trying to think. Kaylee was out there somewhere. There had to be a way to get through to Kaylee. River was deep in thought not paying attention to anything. Out of nowhere she felt a zap and saw Kaylee. Her face was bruised and her mouth and nose were bleeding. River wanted to reach through the vision and kill whoever did that to Kaylee. She saw Marcus standing close by. What caught her attention though, was Dobson? How was he still alive? He was standing directly in front of Kaylee asking her some type of question. He must not have liked her answer as he hit Kaylee near her eye.

The vision disappeared and River found herself back on the bridge. She looked down at what she was holding. It was a watch.

"Hi Simon," River said as she sensed her brother behind her.  
"No one can sneak up on you, can they?"

River became serious ignoring Simon's question. "Simon I saw her."

Simon sat on the pilot chair and looked up at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"I picked up the watch and I saw her."

Simon got up and took the watch from her and River willingly gave it away. She knew Simon wanted to touch the watch and see Kaylee for himself. His feelings were so strong for Kaylee and yet he couldn't see it. River was sick of this. She wanted Simon to realize that Kaylee and he were meant to be. She felt like she was a monkey in the middle trying to get the two together but never winning.

River looked at her brother trying not to focus on his eyes so she couldn't see the pain. There had to be a way to find Kaylee. She was able to get a vision before. Deciding to take the watch from Simon, she reached for it. Once River's fingers touched the watch there was another vision. This time it was much stronger.

"I blame you, you know."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't gotten in my way I would never have shot you."

"How is that my fault?"

Dobson slapped Kaylee in the face. Marcus took Dobson's arm away from her face before the next hit. "Stop that!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want her to look nice for the honeymoon?"

Kaylee looked at the two standing in front of her in horror. "I'm not going to marry you. I ain't in love with you!" For a minute there Kaylee thought Marcus would slap her when she saw the look on his face. It was full of hatred.

Marcus gave Kaylee an insane laugh. "Oh are you going to marry Simon? He's too stuck on himself and his sister to give you the time of day." Dobson laughed with Marcus.

Kaylee refused to believe him. She knew Simon cared for her, even if it wasn't the way she cared for him.

River lost the vision. She looked at her brother surprised when he told her, "I know where she is."

"Did you see her?"

"I did. How is that possible?"

River shrugged. She had no clue. "Maybe because I touched it and we're blood related?"  
There was another mystery for the Tam's to solve and right now was not a good time to figure out a new power that River might have.

"Where is she Simon?" River knew where Simon was going with this but let him tell her.

"You remember that building maybe five miles away? I was exploring it the other day and it has to be that building. I recognize the inside of it. We have to go now!"

"Oh I don't think so Simon. Not alone you don't."

River shook her head at Mal. He couldn't stop her. She was getting Kaylee back. It was all her fault that Kaylee was in this position. She read Mal's mind and decided if she couldn't go in there alone, she better revise his plan.

Five miles away, Kaylee had been released from the chair. Her head was throbbing. Her wrists were still bound together but Marcus let her walk. Unfortunately she didn't like where they were walking. The two were heading for a ship. There was no hope for Kaylee to return to her family.

If Kaylee made it out of this alive, she was going to change. No longer would she trust a soul. She opened herself up to Marcus and look what he did to her. He wasn't the first guy. There was Tracey before Marcus.

Marcus and Kaylee approached a ship. Normally Kaylee would be so excited to see the newest transporter, but she couldn't focus. She had to find a way out of here. She had to buy time until Mal and the crew came for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"This ain't going to work you know."

Marcus looked over at Kaylee. "I hate to disappoint you, but it is."

"I'm not going –" Before Kaylee could finish, Marcus gagged her.

"There we go. Now I know you won't make any noise while I'm gone. I'll be back shortly." Marcus bent down to kiss Kaylee. She turned her head as far away as she could but Marcus took her chin into his large hand and kissed her cheek. "Get use to me babe."

Marcus walked away and closed the ship's door behind him. Kaylee tried to move but couldn't. Her hands were bound tightly to a pole behind her and her ankles and knees were tightly bound. She wasn't going anywhere. A tear fell from the corner out of her eye. How the heck was going to get out of here now.

Simon insisted River stay behind but she refused. Mal thought it was unnecessary for the whole crew to come but no one would stay. They all wanted their Kaylee back. They knew Marcus had to be working for the alliance so everyone kept themselves tightly around River not letting her out of their sight.

Simon watched River. She had her fingers touching her forehead as if she had a headache. Her eyes were tightly closed. It was amazing she wasn't tripping over anything as she walked.

The building finally appeared. Simon was ready to run in and save Kaylee when River stopped him. "She's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sense her in there."

Simon stood in front of River and put both hands on her shoulder looking straight at her in the eyes. "I thought we agreed she was there."

River shook her head. "She was. Marcus is there, I can unfortunately feel him. He is with someone but not Kaylee."

Mal put his hand on top of his gun in his holster. "They must have put her somewhere. Who is working for Marcus though?"

River looked over to Mal. "I don't think someone is working for Marcus, it seems to be he is working for someone."

Simon chipped in. "The alliance right?"

Mal walked ahead, "only one way to find out."

Kaylee's wrists were bleeding. She could feel the blood. She tried everything to get loose. Moving the fingers as much as possible or moving the wrists in hopes that would loosen the ropes. Her luck changed when she found a sharp point on the pole. She had no clue what it was but didn't care. Finally the rope broke. She removed the gag from her mouth and than took the rope off her legs. She stood up but quickly fell back to the ground. Her legs were asleep. Grabbing a nearby chair she slowly stood up again and kicked her legs out to wake them up. When they were finally awake she headed to the door. Of course it had to be locked. She's a mechanic she can do this. She went to the controls at the front and went to unlock the door. Nothing happened. She bent down to look at the wiring. There was a piece of paper at the wiring.

Do you think I'm stupid? I know who you work for. I'm sure you have some tricks up your sleeve. But don't worry I have mine. You might want to look behind you.

Kaylee turned around but it was too late. Marcus grabbed her and forced something down her throat and forced her arms to her side so she couldn't escape. Before she could figure out what went down her throat, her world turned black.

Jayne opened the door to the building and Mal and Zoe went first with the guns ready. Being as quiet as they could be, they walked over to where they saw a figure. Simon had his gun ready and walked in front of Mal. Mal quickly pulled him back. Simon turned his head and glared at Mal. Before Mal could gesture back, the figure turned around. All were shock when Dobson walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"What a surprise. I was only expecting River and Simon. More the merrier I guess."  
Simon pointed his gun at Dobson. "Where is she?"  
"Who is she?"

Mal walked up next to Simon and put his gun up to Dobson's forehead. "Don't play games."

"It doesn't matter. Marcus and she should be flying away any minute now."  
Simon watched Mal looked over at Wash. Wash headed to the entrance. "I'm on it."

Simon looked at River. She nodded. "Go Simon. We got this."

He ran after Wash. "What are you going to do?" They approached one of Serenity's shuttles.

"Mal and I had a feeling that Marcus would try to escape but without Kaylee."

"Well hurry."  
"No worries Simon. This shuttle won't let us down. Its part of Serenity and Serenity doesn't want to lose Kaylee either."

When Kaylee woke up again she felt dizzy. What the heck happened to her? She tried to move but couldn't. She was moving but her body wasn't. She was sitting up in a chair. She tried to move her head but nothing happened. Only eyes would move. It was clear from her view that Marcus flew off. She could see another planet from a distance. From the corner of her eyes she saw an arm on a stick.

"I see you are awake. I wouldn't try to move if I were you. I gave you something that paralyzed you. I would say maybe in a minute or two you can move but it won't matter. You're locked into the chair."  
He was right. Kaylee all of a sudden felt pain.  
"Oh and yeah that pain you are feeling. It serves you right for trying to escape from me. It was disappointing teaching you a lesson while you were out."

Kaylee looked in a nearby mirror. Her face that was already bruised had more bruises. Looking down at her arms where more pain was coming from was bruised. She tried to move her arms, legs, and neck. He wasn't kidding. Her body was completely tied to the chair.

"Well, well. It looks like we have some company." Deep down Kaylee knew it was Simon, she just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you hurry up Wash!"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

Simon looked at Wash who was catching up to Marcus and Kaylee. Only minutes until they would catch up with the shuttle ahead of them. He was not going to lose her now.

Marcus's ship entered Bray. Simon should have known. Bray was Marcus's home planet but why here? Marcus hated his home.

Wash and Simon landed closely behind Marcus's ship. They were in an open field. Both of them rushed outside the ship with guns ready in their hands. They waited. Nobody was coming out of Marcus's ship. As they got closer to the entranceway, it finally opened. Coming out Marcus had Kaylee at gunpoint. Simon had his hand on the trigger ready to shoot Marcus in the head but Wash put his hand on Simon's arm telling him not to make a move. He looked down at Kaylee's body and could see blood coming from beneath the ropes that had her wrists bound. Her face was also bruised from her chin to her forehead.

"So Simon, is there something I can help you with?"

"Let her go."

"Now why would I do that?" Kaylee flinched as Marcus licked the side of her face with his tongue.

"She doesn't belong to you. This is between you and me."  
"Oh it is?"

Simon walked closer. "Just let her go."  
Simon watched Wash move closer to Kaylee. If he could just keep Marcus focused on him, Wash could grab her.

"Why did you do it?"

"What's that?" Marcus's grip tighten on Kaylee. A moan came from her lips.

"We were friends. Why go to the Alliance?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know."

"What? Was it about your powers?" Finally he was started to ignore Kaylee. The grip started to become loose.

"Yes. Your sister and I are so much alike. At the time I didn't think you would understand."

"If you are like River, why did they want you to help them?"

The gun near Kaylee's cheek moved a little further away.

"I had no choice. It was work for the Alliance or become a prisoner."

Simon moved closer. "So you of all people who wanted to heal people now want to let people suffer?"

Kaylee now was a safe distance from Marcus. Wash grabbed her. He ran in their direction but it was too late. As fast he could Wash moved Kaylee away but Marcus shot in their direction. From Simon's view it looked like Kaylee's leg was hit. Simon panicked and tried to run over but Marcus stepped in front of him.

"No, it's too late. If I can't have her, no way in hell you will."

Looking over his shoulder, Simon looked over to Wash. He had taken off the rope and was rocking Kaylee back and forth who had her arms around Wash. Wash looked up at Simon. "He missed. The bullet only touched the outer part of her skin."

Marcus lifted his hand up with the gun and aimed at Kaylee. This time Simon ran and reached for Marcus's arm. The gun fell out of his hand and onto the ground. Wash quickly grabbed it.

"You'll pay for this Simon."

"I don't think so."

"Well in a few minutes I have friends coming. You can stop me but don't think for one second the Alliance won't."

Simon still holding Marcus's arm so he couldn't escape, yelled to Wash. "Get her out of here!"

"What about you?"  
"Just go."

Wash and Kaylee headed back to the shuttle. It was no use, they couldn't leave.  
"Stop right there."

Both of them looked to see the Alliance standing there. Kaylee panicked and went to look at Simon who was no longer where they left him. She tugged on Wash's arm. "Wash, he's not there."

He looked to where she was pointing and put her behind him. "Look, I don't know what you want from us but my friend here is hurt and we need to go."

"You're part of Serenity."  
"Me? I'm not a ship." Wash flashed them one of his smiles and grabbed Kaylee's hand. They ran towards the woods.

The Alliance men followed them.

Once they were far away from the Alliance Kaylee stopped running and leaned on a tree. "Wash I can't. You go. I ain't going to make it and I can't leave Simon."

Wash tried to pick her up. But she stopped him. "Kaylee you have to keep going. It's what Simon would want you to do."

A gunshot echoed in the trees. Both of them ducked. "Son of a –"

Wash threw Kaylee under a log. Wash had his gun ready to go. Marcus came to them. "Where is she Wash?"

"I don't know."  
Marcus waved his gun around. "Don't play games with me."

"Aww but I'm a good game player." Wash had his hand on his gun readying to whip it out.

Kaylee watched the two. A hand went over her mouth. Kaylee screamed inside the hand.  
"Shh Kaylee, it's me."

She turned to see Simon. She wanted to hug him but held back. "How did you? Where did you go?"

"I ran when I saw the Alliance. I was coming towards the shuttle when I saw them."

"We need to get out of here."

"I know. I have a plan." He whispered into Kaylee's ear.

"Look Wash."

"Hey Marcus, I'm over here." Kaylee shouted.

Wash and Marcus looked over to where Simon was standing. Kaylee was behind him.

"Let Wash and Kaylee leave. I have something for you that I know you want," Simon said.

"Oh what's that?"  
"Let them go first."

Marcus shook his hand in Kaylee's direction telling Wash to go. The two left. Marcus watched Kaylee whisper something into Wash's ear. Wash looked back and smiled.

"So what do I want?"

"This."

Before Marcus knew it a shot rung out and hit him in the leg. He looked up to see Mal standing over him. "You mess with my mei-mei. I mess with you."

Marcus turned his leg in pain. Mal walked over to Simon. The two walked off to the open field where Serenity was waiting.

"Thanks Mal."

"You're part of my crew. I help my crew."

The two didn't say anything. They entered Serenity and both ran over to Kaylee who was surrounded by the rest of the crew.  
"How are you?"

Kaylee looked up at Simon. "I could be better."

"Well let's take you to the infirmary."

Kaylee and Simon left the crew. Mal watched them leave. Zoe patted his shoulder. "You know you're going to have to give in one of these days."

Mal looked at Zoe and shook his head. "Not today."


End file.
